Seductive Dorothea
by Knolle
Summary: Caspar found Dorotheas panties and Byleth has to return them... with unforeseen consequences


The warm sun of spring shone upon Garreg Monasterys hoary walls and the birds returned with their melodious chirping raining down upon the eager students of the military academy as the air smelled of fresh flowers and a gentle breeze. Yet still Byleth had to do something that made his always so calm face blush red with embarrassment: Caspar, one of his students, had found something that didn't belong to him and talked Byleth into giving it back to its original owner: the light blue panties of Dorothea, his oldest student who had the habit of making out with different students or knights each week. At first the blue haired student didn't notice what it was and used it as a cloth to wipe his sweat, but as Byleth told him what it was Caspar dropped his jaw in astonishment and threw it onto his teachers face. It was wet from sweat and had a light feminine scent to it. Byleth sighed, took it from his face and tried to give it Caspar back so he could return it, but said Caspar shook his arms in violent refuse and stuttered something about it being better that her teacher gave it back to her than her classmate and ran away. Making a mental note to himself to ask Caspar an especially tricky question the next time they had class he went to the dorms.  
He knocked on her door. "Dorothea, I have something that you are probably missing!" From the inside of the room came a panicked scream. "Kyahhh! Magister Byleth you found them? Give them back!" She opened the door a creak and yanked her panties out of his hand. He heard the rustling of clothes and another scream: "Kyahhh! They are wet!" After a moment of silence a rather embarrassed Dorothea opened the door and asked him to come in. Her room was like the other ones, but had the faint scent of her perfume. "Byleth, I didn't know you were one of those, I mean if you said something I could have given you an old pair but but..."  
Byleths eyes widened in shock. "N-no Dorothea, it's not like you think, Caspar found them and used them to wipe his sweat." "And how does it come that you had them?" "I told him what they are and he thew them onto my face before running away." "So you smelled them?" "Not voluntarily at least. But you were seriously running around the academy the whole week without your underwear? You know this is inappropriate. Right?" Dorothea answered playfully and more and more alluring "Yes I know... But how did they smell? Did you like it?" "U-um I think that this is a little inappropriate to discuss, since I am your teacher.", Byleth said nervously "Yes, but as a man... What do you think?" As Byleth stormed out of her room he stuttered: "Seteth needs me now, sorry I need to get going.", as Dorothea had a seductive smile on her face.

As night fell upon the monastery the chirping of the birds faded and the silent stars shone upon the cats and the nighttime guards. But Byleth couldn't find his way to sleep, because each time he closed his eyes he saw Dorotheas voluptuous breasts and couldn't stop thinking about the scent of her panties that touched his face only oh so short and yet made an imprint on his brain like nothing else ever possibly could. But he knew that his desire had to remain unfulfilled, because he was her teacher and the mighty Rhea wouldn't approve such an indelicate relationship. During his time with his fathers mercenary army he never felt such a thing as lust, but Dorothea had awoken something within him he never had felt before. In order to calm his mind he decided to take a walk and let the fresh air of the night clear his unruly thoughts away. As he exited his room the silver moon hung silent on the star sprinkled night sky. He took a walk to the classrooms, now empty of the buzzing lifelines of the day. Suddenly Hanneman came around the corner and Byleth drew his dagger out of pure instinct. The monocle wearing professor flinched and threw his arms into the air: "It's me, Hanneman! Take that thing down for the sake of the goddess!" Byleth, still astonished by his first reaction, put his dagger back into its leather sheath and took the few remaining steps to Hanneman. "I'm sorry, back when I was a mercenary my life depended on reactions like this." Hanneman shook his head. "No, no it's alright, I can understand why you are always prepared for a surprise attack. And after only such a short time in the monastery you don't loose all the instincts you developed over the course of your life. But what are you doing here late at night like this? Is everything alright?" Byleth had to come up with an excuse fast, but what could he say? "Oh umm well, I heared some noise and wanted to check if everything's alright... What about you?" "Much the same reason, the mighty Rhea told me to watch over the nighttime guards the next few weeks, because there had been rumors about strange incidents at night. But I need to go now, I was asked to talk to the guard chief at the cathedral. Take care." "Well, see you tomorrow. I'll take a last look around to make sure everything is fine and go back to bed." Byleth headed into the direction Hanneman came from and went back to the dorms, only to see that the light in Dorotheas room was still burning. His mind started to burn, she was still awake and now he had a once in a lifetime opportunity, but what should he say to her and what if someone found out about them? He would probably be expelled and would have to go back to living his life as a mercenary and everywhere he would go to the church had its influence. But could he really throw all his feelings away?

Against his better judgment he mustered his courage and went to her room. Through its door he heared Dorotheas voice, she was singing an opera about love and indecision, as if tempting him to come in.  
He moved his hand to knock, but did he really want to risk the trust everyone had into him just for the chance of having sex?  
Taking another deep breath he lightly knocked on her door and pulled his hand away as if the door was annealing. The singing stopped. He heared her steps coming closer, and the creaking of the wooden floor as his heartbeat got faster with each step she took. His senses sharpened like before a battle and yet made him feel totally different. He felt nervous and nauseous, but at the same time excited and aroused. She opened the door: she was still wearing her school uniform and held a brush in her hand. She chuckled. "Kukuku, Magister Byleth, what are you doing here so late at night? Was it my singing or did you come for something different?" "Uh umm well," he was at a loss for words "umm, do you remember our conversation this afternoon?" "But of course, you still haven't given me an answer. So how do they smell?" Byleth got even more nervous, as he didn't expect her to be so calm about his nighttime visit and especially not so easygoing and flirty. "Th-they smelled great, in fact overwhelming and like you." "So you did like it afterall, I was worried I might have ruined my chances with being so aggressive. I guess I know why you are here so late, just wait a moment longer, I was just brushing my hair." And as if nothing happened or was about to happen Dorothea continued to brush her hair and hum an opera. Byleth was stunned, she seemed so calm about having sex with her teacher... she simply told him to wait a moment, because he interrupted her. Sitting down on her bed he took another look at her: the military cap sat on her glossy brown hair and her golden earrings matched perfectly with the golden attachments on her black uniform that was half unbuttoned to give room to her voluptuous breasts and reveal just the right bit of her tight black undershirt to be sexy but not offensive. Her green eyes seemed crystal-clear and her luxurious eyelashes mirrored that of her uniform. The black thigh boots made her already slender legs appear endless and their dip emphasized the room between the arch of the boots shaft and her skirt, while their lightly heeled soles accentuated her firm looking butt. Overall she was a perfect goddess brushing her hair in front of him, making him feel giddy and aroused even before she actually had done anything sexual.

Putting her brush aside she turned around and started to unbutton her uniform, causing her cleavage to deepen and reveal more of her chest. As she threw away her jacket Byleth was stunned, her soft looking breasts almost jumped out of the undershirt restraining them. She chuckled as she saw his surprised expression at how full her body was. "Do you want to do the honors yourself? Or shall I continue to show you my body like this?" Instead of answering he stood up and tugged her undershirt over her head while she took a step forward and pressed her breasts against his body, making him feel her hardening nipples through his clothing. He felt his member hardening in his place and poking at his clothes. As if she had waited for this moment Dorothea smiled lewdly and pressed her lips on Byleths with their tongues meeting in each others mouth, filling his mind with the sweet taste of their saliva mixing together. Pulling her lips away from the raunchy kiss Dorothea kneeled down before him and opened his pants. His already hard member jumped out and throbbed before the beautiful site facing it. She took the tip of it between her lips and started to lightly suck on it, while stroking the part in her mouth with her rough tongue. Byleth moaned, the way her tongue swirled around his tip made it seem like it had a life of its own and sent waves of pleasure through his whole body. He felt his precum rushing through his shaft into Dorotheas wet and slippery mouth. She giggled. "Doef it feel sou good magifter? Pleaf doun't cum yet." He moaned again and put his hand over his mouth because he didn't want anyone to find out what they were doing. His body jolted, if she kept going like this he would cum in no time. As if reading his mind she pulled her head back and left his hard penis throb before her face, only a string of saliva and precum connecting them now. She swallowed audibly. "You taste so good magister! Your precum tastes so sweet, I could suck it all day." The brown haired student pushed him onto her bed. "But let's continue to the main course, shall we?"

Before Byleth could do a thing Dorothea pulled her panties down, it was the same pair he gave her this afternoon. After untying them on both of her sides she took them off completely and pressed them onto his face. Instantly he was enveloped by the intoxicating smell of her womanhood, a wet and musky scent filled every corner of his mind, and dying his lungs with every breath he took. "Fufufu, you got even harder down there... Do they really smell so good?" He let out a moan of rising pleasure inside him and pulled down his pants completely, with his penis pointing skywards and moist with saliva and precum. "Tihi, since you're so excited I'll give you what you long for. My dripping wet pussy. I couldn't wait as well and started pleasuring myself when sucking you, here look!" Dorothea stood up on the bed and rubbed over her soaking wet clit, while lifting up her skirt. Lowering herself over Byleth she spread her folds with two of her fingers and showed him the inside of her temple. It was glistening wet and pink, folding itself countless times into pleats of pleasure. His tip finally touched her labia oh so slowly, yet it felt arousing and much more satisfying than he ever imagined it to be. Her lips were tightly clamping his tip, almost sucking it in. Suddenly Dorothea let herself fall, completely forcing him inside her while letting out a cute scream. "Kyaah, Magister... you're so big!" In the moment he entered her wholly he felt like his mind was going blank: his penis was completely wrapped in her warm, moist and moving pussy, her labia now clamping the base of his member. Before he could start moving Dorothea already began to slide up and down on him, clenching her muscles when he was inside her the deepest he could. They both moaned deeply as Byleth started to thrust his hips, speeding up the pace of their connected bodies. Feeling the pleasure rising up inside him, a haze of lightheaded feelings float his mind, numbing him for the subconscious unease of what would happen if they were to be be caught or if he fell into Dorotheas trap to seek a partner who is willing to take care of her for the rest of his life. Having lost his doubts he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down so that they could kiss, only this time with the difference that their tongues met in between them, intertwining, licking each other passionately. Again the sweetness of their combined saliva filled their mouths with bliss. He gasped: he felt himself on the edge of cumming, but was it really alright to cum inside her? Answering the question Dorothea panted loudly as Byleth felt her muscles spasm, almost milking his penis. Unable to hold back any longer he let the clenching muscles stopping him from cumming loose and felt his seed rushing into her, almost blacking out from the pleasure.

He was spent. In the clarity rushing through his head moments after orgasming the possible consequences rained down on him. Even though he never intended to when becoming a magister at Garreg Monastery he broke the silent law of not having a sexual relationship with one of the students. As they both heaved his mind raced with the question of getting out of this situation. Dorothea climbed down of him and smiled. He got up and nervously fidgeted with his hands after he readjusted his clothes and watched her dressing up again. "That was good magister! Have you done it before or was this your first time?" Byleth didn't know what to answer, startlingly he got out the truth: "It, it actually was my first time... But what are we doing now, our relationship has totally changed with that. Are we going to be a couple or an affair, or was this a one time thing only? I still am your teacher afterall." She giggled. "Oh you know, how about we wait how things turn out and decide then, I won't tell if you don't tell." Byleth sighed in relief. "If it is alright for you. Then I'll be fine with it too." He opened the door and looked around, nothing but the dead silence of the night, only torn apart by the chiming of the bells signaling midnight. "I'll go now, see you today today!" Dorothea smiled lewdly and said: "If you want more you know where to find me. Here, have this!" as she handed him the pair of panties that started it all. He grabbed them hesitantly and walked away into the night. Back in his room he took another deep breath of the feminine scent attached to them before storing them securely under his mattress. As he slowly drifted away into sleep a last thought crossed his mind: "What a girl this Dorothea, what a girl." 


End file.
